An Unlikely Pairing
by L. Century
Summary: With the Civil War over, Helga returned to White Run for a break before training with the Grey Beards. There's just one problem: an orphan girl threatens to derail her plans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The last time she had been in White Run the sky was filled with fire. People ran to their homes in fear only to find them up in smoke. Helga still had nightmares of the people's terrified faces as she ran through the city. But as she walked past a guard who said hello, she was reminded that the town had survived.

She reached the doors of Dragon's Reach to find Lydia waiting for her.

"It's an honor, my thane."

As much as she loved her career in the Imperial army, she had missed Lydia. They had fought side by side in the Battle of White Run.

"I'm glad to be back Lydia. It's been a while," Helga replied as she held her arms out for a hug.

Lydia hugged her back. "So what's the plan now?"

Helga beamed."Now it's time to train with the Grey Beards. But, first it's time to buy a house."

The Imperial army had paid her handsomely for missions as she rose through the ranks. It had also given her food and shelter. Saving up her coin, she had enough to buy a house in the city that felt like home the moment she came to warn them of dragons. It was also closer to Hadvar, an added bonus.

Helga walked through Dragon's Reach in her impressive set of Imperial armor. She had earned it along with her weapons by moving up the ranks. It was something her parents would have been proud of. Finding the man in charge she smiled proudly.

"I'd like to buy a house." Helga handed over twenty coin purses filled with gold.

This was something else her parents would have been proud of. Being raised by poor peasants, Helga's parents never owned a home, especially not in a bustling city.

Helga waited as Proventus Avenicci counted the coin, Lydia quietly standing next to her. She noticed that Lydia had recently polished her armor. It was a handsome set. Feeling the need to fill the silence Helga asked Lydia, "Would you like to move in the house or would you rather stay in the barracks?"

"I'll move into the house with you, my thane."

Helga smiled at her response. The companionship would be nice. She hated being alone.

"It won't be much but beds and a cooking spot for now. I'll work on decorating the house with each coin that I make."

Lydia nodded.

"It's all there," the steward huffed after an hour of counting. "Here's the key to your new home." He handed Helga a key and a book _The Gentleman's Guide to White Run._ This would be a good read before bed.

The two women walked side by side through the wounded city towards their new house _Breezehome_. Helga loved it instantly. It felt like royalty to have a house with a name. It was definitely befitting of a woman of her stature to have such a stylish home. She was long past her days of being mistaken for a Stormcloak soldier with her head on the chopping block. Breezehome and Lydia solidified it. So did her impressive military career. With each passing day she made that chilling memory more distant.

Lydia stopped outside the door and Helga put the key in. With a swift turn, the door unlocked.

"Welcome home Lydia."

Helga stepped inside gingerly to find the cooking pit near the entrance. She'd have to pick up some firewood. As she walked through the home she saw the wooden dining table and smiled. It was large enough for friends to come over. The house needed a dusting, but the candles in the candelabra were new. So were the window panes. The house was in great condition. She checked the rungs of her ladder to make sure none were weak. Stepping up the stairs, she entered the left room first.

"That'll be my room, my thane," Lydia said from behind her.

"It's a nice room," Helga replied. She was thankful the room had a bed.

Leaving the bedroom Helga walked carefully through the rest of the upstairs. She was impressed by the largeness of her bedroom and the chest already inside.  
It was her first house and she had done well.

"Lydia," she called out, "Let's go to the Bannered Mare to celebrate."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: One day I came on this website to read the last chapter of The Wrong Husband and found it gone. I have no idea why it got deleted. I didn't have that story mapped out so I can't just rewrite chapters. I also can't repost it because I deleted chapters after publishing them. (I have no storage space on my ancient computer!) Now looking back on the story I find Csatari too immature for my liking. What did you think of her? Just to let you know...the story was nearly complete.

SPOILER ALERT:

Taken that the story was a dream she'd do things differently. It had a chapter to wrap it up with Csatari changing how she'd treat her husband in the future. She was in love with him so she decided he was the right husband after all.

SPOILER ALERT:

Just to let you know-Vilkas will be in this new series too! A lot of unresolved sexual tension for a while though!

Chapter 2

"I'll have a baked potato, two slices of meat, and an ale," Helga ordered. "And whatever my friend wants."

"I'll have the same," Lydia replied.

"Uthgerd," Helga said, "What do you want?"

"I'll take another ale," she replied before going back to singing.

The tavern was crowded tonight as the bard started a new song. Lydia and Helga were sitting with Uthgerd the Unbroken, a woman Helga had met while looking for a place to sleep in Whiterun a year ago. They were sitting with Uthgerd at her favorite table in the tavern tonight. Uthgerd seemed drunk already as her singing was off key and loud.

"Do you know those Companions won't take me?" she shouted over the music as she slammed her fist down on the table. "Too hot headed they said!"

Helga looked at her friend sadly. She was drunk and reliving her most regretted moment. Lydia smiled sadly at her. Saadia was thankfully back with her food and ale.

Delicious food and good tasting ale cheered up the moment.

"Would you like to try some?" Helga asked Uthgerd as she held up a forkful of meat.

Uthgerd passed. "Hey. You're wearing an amulet of Mara. Surprised you're not spoken for."

"There's a friend in the military that I'm interested in. Wore this around him the last time I saw him. He ignored it. I take it he just wants to be friends. I bought a house hoping it would impress him."

"If he's uninterested now, move on! He obviously can't tell the worth of a good Nord woman!" Uthgerd replied as Lydia nodded.

"Well I thought I'd try one more time and tell him about the house. If he isn't interested then I'll give up."

The food halted more conversation and Uthgerd asked for another round of ale.

As the bard began a new song, Helga gave a toast. "To friends!"

"Lydia, we have to put her down on the bench. She's dead weight," Helga said as the two struggled to walk a very drunken Uthgerd home to her house. They were near the Gildegreen tree benches and both struggled to get Uthgerd to sit down. Several steps later they talked their drunken friend into sitting down.

"Where do you live Uthgerd?" Helga asked.

"Over there," she pointed.

Lydia and Helga chuckled. "I doubt you live in the Temple of Kynnareth."

"No, I live over there!" she shouted while pointing in the opposite direction.

"This is pointless. She's so drunk I don't think she remembers where she lives. We should just take her to Breezehome. Let her sleep it off."

Lydia nodded in agreement.

"Hey Lady, can you spare a coin?"

"Who's there?" Helga asked while she and Lydia propped up their falling friend. Uthgerd was rambling on about the Battle of Whiterun.

"I killed twelve by the front gate alone!"

Helga squinted in the dark as the girl shied away from Uthgerd.

"It's okay, young lady. She's talking about the battle here."

"I was here for that," the girl said.

"You were?" Helga asked as Lydia propped up again a now snoring Uthgerd. "I bet you were brave like you are now. Most young girls wouldn't be out at night."

"I live here," she said pointing to the bench.

Her her heart went out to the girl and the sadness in her voice.

"Where's your parents?"Helga asked.

"They died," she said.

Helga counted out twenty coins.

"Go to the Bannered Mare. Do you know where that is?" she asked.

The little girl nodded as she took the bag of coin Helga held out.

"Ask for a room and dinner. You need a good sleep in a comfy bed. Tomorrow I'll come for you and we'll break fast together. My name's Helga. My house carl is Lydia. We live in Breezehome."

"I'm Lucia," she said.

"Run along Lucia," she told her. She was worried when the last time the girl ate when she heard her stomach growl.

"Thanks mom!" Ludia said loudly before skipping toward the Bannered Mare.

The words stopped Helga in her tracks.


End file.
